Generally, a toilet bowl (which is a western toilet bowl) means a western flush toilet bowl on which a human sits and relieves himself.
The toilet bowl generally includes a pedestal on which a human sits to relieve himself, a toilet bowl body for discharging excretion to a septic tank together with a service water, and a water tank provided at a top of one end of the toilet bowl body to supply, store and drain a service water so that excretion is discharged to the septic tank.
The toilet bowl is configured to temporarily store and discharge urine and feces discharging from an eliminatory organ of a human who relieves himself, and thus gives seriously bad smell during defecation. Also, it is known that various kinds of pathogenic bacteria, for example salmonellas, colon bacillus, Shigell, clostridium botulinum or the like, tend to breed well, and particularly, it has been reported that staphylococcus aureus, pseudomonas aeruginosa, monococcus, streptococcus or the like breed at a portion which contacts the human body.
However, the pathogenic bacteria may harm a user depending on his physical condition, and the pathogenic bacteria may cause various skin ailments or respiratory ailments and may also give serious displeasure in use.
In this regard, many techniques have been disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-0103432, Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-0049464, Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-0106892, Korean Patent Registration No. 0568252, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 0393220 or the like.
However the techniques disclosed above mostly adopts chemicals, ultraviolet treatment or ultrasonic washing as a deodorizing, sterilizing, pasteurizing or antibacterial means for removing bad smell or pathogenic bacteria, which requires a complicated structure but does not give a great effect in comparison to costs.
For this reason, most users prevents pathogenic bacteria from propagating to the entire toilet by manipulating a lever to discharge excretion after closing a toilet bowl cover after defecation. In fact, it has been reported in various papers and mass media that when the toilet bowl cover is closed, the propagation of pathogenic bacteria is reduced in half in comparison to the caser when the toilet bowl cover is not closed.
However, since it is inconvenient to close a toilet bowl cover each time, users frequently do not close the toilet bowl cover due to cumbersomeness and troublesomeness. Also, even though it is required to pay an attention to close the toilet bowl cover, users may easily forget this, and thus it is practically not easy to close the toilet bowl cover.
Meanwhile, as a technique for removing gas generated during defecation, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 0451717 discloses that a suction hole and a suction line are formed in a toilet bowl sheet, namely in a toilet bowl pedestal, and a circulation tube for sucking and discharging water into/from a water tank is formed, so that when the circulating water circulates through the circulation tube, the gas generated during defecation is absorbed by means of a kind of Venturi effect and thus bad smell is removed.
However, in this technique, since a water circulating instrument is installed at an outer portion of the water tank, there are some disadvantageous such as complicated structure and bad appearance. In addition, since a circulation hose should be installed through the water tank, it is not easy to give a watertight structure. For this reason, in spite of excellent technical features, the above technique may not be easily commercialized and may be easily neglected by consumers, which results in bad utilization.
In particular, since sucking channels for removing smell are formed in the toilet bowl sheet, there is a structural limit in that the circulating instrument is inevitably provided out of the water tank.
Moreover, an aspirator provided to give Venturi effect must have a check valve in order to prevent the circulating water from flowing backward.
In addition, at the toilet bowl sheet, namely at the toilet bowl pedestal, as shown in FIG. 1(a), a protrusion 12 is formed to protrude thereon in order to keep a gap when a lower surface of the toilet bowl pedestal 10 is closed in a parallel state. Also, if there is a groove 14 in state where the lower surface of the toilet bowl pedestal 10 is opened as shown in FIG. 1(b), the protrusion 12 is provided to protrude slightly further to the rim of the toilet bowl pedestal 10 inside the groove 14. For this reason, the existing toilet bowl pedestal 10 inevitably has a gap between the upper surface of the toilet bowl body and the toilet bowl pedestal 10.
Therefore, even though the toilet is flushed to discharge defecation after the toilet bowl cover is closed, bad smell or pathogenic bacteria in the toilet bowl leak through the gap, and thus it is substantially not meaningful to close the toilet bowl cover.